


Soothing Darkness

by Sayael



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Consent, Curious Hazel is curious, I really just wanted to draw pwp with tentacles, Lucid Dreaming, Other, PWP without Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayael/pseuds/Sayael
Summary: Hazel is fighting with the curse and having a hard time finding some rest until his body just passes out.He's having a interessting dream.





	Soothing Darkness

Nothing had helped to tune out the constant chatter of the whispers in his head. Hazel had tried everything from music, reading, Vanguard Strikes, a few rounds in the crucible and even gambit. Last one had been the worst idea since the close proximity to the Primeval had turned the low whispers into a high pitched screaming. It had engulfed him & distracted him so much that he had done barely any damage and even wasted his Nova bomb on a ogre instead of the primeval.

Inside his Derelict the Drifter had been taking notes. Nothing escaped his or his ghosts watchful eyes in gambit and when their favorite Guardians performance was suddenly dropping by more than 40%, even a dumb Vanguard would have noticed.

The match had taken a toll on Hazel and he collapsed onto his bed, clutching his head and curling into a ball until the screaming slowly ebbed away. Back into the whispers he had almost gotten used to.

A ping snapped him out of his ball of denial. A message from the Drifter asking him to drop by. With an annoyed growl Hazel just shot back a "Busy." and ignored any following calls or messages. Putting any contact possibilities on busy and/or reject.

Fuck everything.

The Warlock sat in his couch for hours, staring into a corner of his office and tried hard to not fall asleep, in fear it would leave him vulnerable. But the match had put a scratch into his mental armor. Before he knew he had drifted off and was expecting to find himself on the endless fields in front of the dark tower, the deep stone crypt.  
Instead he opened his eyes and had to blink twice before realizing that he was floating in pure darkness, suspended in nothingness.

He looked around. Nothingness.

Hazel felt the panic slowly rise up in his chest as he tried to feel for something to hold on to. His fingers waving through empty space. His feet feeling for a ground but nothing was there. Until slowly, gently, a dim light started to glow below him.

He stared down, his feet moving through invisible air like it was honey. Paddeling out of reflex as if he needed to keep himself above a non existing surface.   
The brighter the light got, now as dim as a fireplace in the corner of a room, the more it seemed to soothe him.

He felt his heart rate go down. Almost stopping.   
Something emerged from the light. Something moved it’s way up towards him, gently brushing alongside his foot as if it was testing the waters. The thing felt itself up to his ankle and then slowly wrapped around it. Hazel was so stunned and lost in this unfamiliar environment that he didn’t even him flinch.   
He should have.   
He should have panicked or thrashed the thing away but he just stared. As if he was waiting to see what it’d do next.

A second limb followed. A little bigger, see through with light, white outlines, joining the first one gently feeling their way up his leg.  
Slowly, with tender pressure, sending soft shivers up his spine.

Hazel just gazed at the flowing, almost hypnotic movements of those two intervened limbs. His hands started to relax, arms dangling in the dark void he floated in. His legs however, twitched slightly as the tentacles brushed over his sensitive calves, almost tickling him.

The light was warm and his only comfort in this empty space. He thought about struggling and trying to get away from the advancing touches as more tentacles emerged from the pit below. But his body didn't listen to his head. Instead it tried to convince him that this wasn't so bad at all and he should see where this was going. 

Only as he felt one of the tentacles wrap around his wrist he jolted back. It had sneaked up behind him and startled him.   
The sudden movement of the Warlock seemed to spook them, causing them to suddenly tighten around his legs and one arm. Hazel gasped, fully expecting to finally feel the anticipated panic to rise up and explode in his chest. For the survival instinct to finally kick in but- ... He stayed calm.

Hazel felt the pressure on his wrist tighten and something like a pulse from the fleshy, soft texture of the tentacle synced up with his own.   
The next moment he realized that more tendrils had emerged from the endless void below. Some were glowing with a warm light, others had dark spots and turned black the further down he glimpsed. 

His legs were now almost completely engulfed by the exploring tendrils. Sneaking up past his knees, around his thighs. Squeezing. Feeling. Testing further with every inch how far they could dare to go. 

The Warlock inhaled sharply as he felt one snake up his back, starting just above his tailbone and applying pressure as it wiggled between the vertebrae up to his neck.   
Hazel couldn't help but tilt back his head. The gentle pressure sending heat down south.   
And just when he felt one from below sneak between his thighs the one at his neck wrapped itself around his throat; not constricting but firmly keeping him in place.

His fingers grabbed for something, anything to take hold of and as if they heard it, he felt them braid between his fingers, letting him tighten his grip around them to hold on.

Hazel struggled a little, his body tensing and winding within the hold of the tentacles as the sneaky one wound itself between his legs, slowly wrapping itself around his cock. The warlock only just now realized that he was naked.

A groan escaped his throat and that seemed to spur on the tentacle around his neck to tighten a little bit, slither forward and nudge against his cheek. It’s tip slowly snaking into the gap between his jaws.   
Hazel felt his eyes flutter shut and his body shiver.  
Slowly more tendrils dared to stretch further upwards, wrapping around his thighs, waist and chest. Exploring every crevice and nook of his torso. Teasing the spots that made Hazel twitch as they slithered by.

He almost didn’t react as he felt his legs slowly being pried apart and somehow it was clear, what they planned to do.   
Hazel opened his mouth to say something but it was occupied as the tentacle around his neck decided to push gently down his throat, causing him to gasp but then just simply tilt back his head, letting it happen.  
It tasted like cold metal. Like a place he had been before and didn't want to go back. 

The pressure and movement around his cock increased and a deep moan escaped his throat. Another of the tentacles teased the tip, smearing pre-cum around and over itself.

He didn’t see what was happening down there. He didn’t need to. He felt it.  
He felt a gentle prodding and took a deep breathe as the tentacle slowly pushed in with almost no resistance. 

Hazel tensed up, his fingers tightening around the tendrils, his toes curling as he arched his back, turning his head to escape the tentacle that was teasing his throat.   
“Fuck…!” he cursed, craning his neck to take a peek.   
He was surrounded by warm light, emanating from the limbs that almost engulfed him like a moving bed.  
He was barely able to bring out another word as the one south pushed further, its form slowly but steadily stretching him.   
“M---move...pl...ease.” he heard himself plead. Felt his own hips try to move towards the tentacle and stretching one of his arms towards it, gently letting his palm run over it.

A second one snuck between his fingers and its companion, wrapping around it and following its lead as it gently joined it.

The warlock felt like his breath was being punched out of his lungs when both tentacles suddenly pushed deeper together. Winding around each other, moving and stretching him. Finding just the right spots to make Hazel squirm and shiver.

He buried his claws into them, gasping with every movement. He felt his legs being pulled up, spreading them more apart so they could push deeper.  
The others started to wrap more around his body until there was no place he didn’t feel them slithering around, smothering him in soft warmth.

“Find me…” he heard a dark, silky voice, just behind his head.

But before he could question it, the tentacle around his neck constricted, cutting off his air while the other two inside him tensed and a gush of warmth filled him. That was enough to throw him over the edge and the next thing he knew that he had shot up from his couch, sitting there, panting and grabbing the cushions so hard that he had ripped them with his claws.

Eyes wide Hazel looked around. There was no void. No warm light and no tentacles surrounding him with gentle touches. He could, however, still feel the warmth on his skin. 

He looked down and groaned.   
It was just a dream. Of course… but vivid enough that he now had a little bit of a mess to clean up.


End file.
